User blog:Raoulduke22/Original First Post Title
As I'm sure a lot of people have done, I'll be using this blog feature to record my progress in my training and practices. For this first post, I'll explain what I can do as of now and to what extent. ESP - I constantly have run ins with this, mainly in the form of precognition. This often results in deja vu and a premonition can be anywhere from seconds to years before the event takes place. One example is stating, not guessing, which elevator out of five will open. Another example is an idea I had for a movie when I was 12 where death row inmates would be controlled by gamers in an FPS style tournament in which the winner would be freed. A few years later, the movie Gamer comes out which follows the same basic idea. I've read minds, stated which song would play next on playlists of all sizes when set to random, and sensed auras and the presence of the dead. Empathy - This is what I believe to be my natural and strongest ablitiy. From sensing leftover emotional energies in a room to being severely affected by the emotions of others, I've experienced every textbook sign of the empathetic ability. The only things I really need to work on in this area are controlling the emotions of others and changing my own at will. I can do the latter, but not as immediately as I'd like. Thermokinesis - My main experience with this is local heat control, mainly when creating a psi ball. I've also generated heat when using healing techniques with that being a goal, as heat can relax muscle tension. When used with the help of my two younger cousins when we were all still little, we changed the temperature of the area around their house in order to make it hot enough to be allowed to use their pool. None of us had any idea what psionics was at the time. Chronokinesis - This is something I did when meditating with the goal of developing my tulpas. I would play dubstep as I laid on the couch and did all of the breathing exercises and visualization techniques. At a certain point, about a half-hour in, I would start to notice the music would feel and sound somehow faster, yet when keeping the beat with my hand or foot, everything matched up normally. After doing this a few more times, I realized that the clocks around me also seemed faster. Playing with it a bit more, i was able to make everything go slower than normal, allowing me to think much faster. Until I read about chronokinesis, I simply assumed I was entering a meditative state in which my mind was percievably working faster than usual, which made the rest of the world slow down around me. With a faster mind, I thought much faster, was capable of making critical decisions much faster, and I had faster reflexes, tested with a bullet dodging game where I'd notmally get an average reaction time of .3 seconds, yet in the "dream state" as I called it at the time, I consistently scored around .09 seconds. I used to call it a dream state, because the slowed world felt much lighter and dreamier than the world at regular speed. Moving objects had very slight trails and sounds would echo and reverberate almost unnoticably. Psychokinesis - This is one of the first techinques I tried after learning about psionics through a friend on the tulpa.info forums. I never built a psi wheel, instead opting to make use of one of the pinwheels lying around my house. To make sure it was real, I practiced with it in front of a fan. Sounds counter-productive, but that was the point. With so many variables able to effect the spinning of the pinwheel, I needed to make sure only one thing or another could happen. By placing the pinwheel in front of a fan, it spun in one constant direction. My goal was to make it slow down, stop, and spin the other way against the wind from the fan. After a week or so of trying for about an hour each day, it finally worked. The pinwheel slowed to a stop, then struggled a bit to keep going before it slowly started spinning the other way. As soon as my concentration broke, of course, it began spinning the way it physically should again. Other than this one feat, I have yet to do anything else, try as I might. Pyrokinesis - This is something I've done a few times and has never been anything more than manipulating a candle flame or lighter slightly. Side to side, up and down, and that's about it. Cryokinesis - This has only been really used similarly to the thermokinesis. This is one of the hardest for me to grasp, I feel, as it is extremely difficult for me to get the feeling right without a source. For example, it's much easier to get it going if I'm holding or was just holding ice or a cold drink or something. I need to be sensationally reminded of the feel of cold in order to replicate it with any success. No visualization technique has worked yet for this. Sensation/Perception Transfer - This is something I haven't really heard of from anyone else. This is something I can do with enough concentration that basically transfers something I'm currently sensing or percieving to another person through touch. The best example of this is one time I tried it with my girlfriend, holding her hand lightly and placing my other hand over a lit candle. I felt the heat of the flame enter my hand and directed it across to my other hand and into hers, to which she quickly pulled her hand away saying it burned. I've also used this to get others to see or hear things I did. I could see an airplane, tell them about it, they wouldn't see it, then without pointing, but just touching them while looking at it, they'd see it immediately, regardless of where they were looking. I'd say it's a form of telepathic projection, but I can't doing without touching the person. Atmokinesis - This is more of just making it rain when I want it to and sometimes making it stop. Usually, I'll want it to rain and then a day or two or three later, it will. With enough concentration, I can make it stop while it is raining for either a short period of time if it's a big storm, or altogether if it's a small one. Magnetokinesis - Nothing major. Just a magnetic feeling in my hands when focusing on creating a magnetic psi ball. Electrokinesis - Again, nothing much. Simply delivering small zaps when used for healing. Energy Healing - Another stronger ability of mine which uses various elements from simple pure psi healing to the above mentioned. Results show, but I haven't tried anything major like broken bones or cuts. I've also developed a technique using what some would call sigils in order to conect with people and heal from afar. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't, but using hands on and hands off techniques directly always shows some results. Lucid Dreaming - Unfortunately, I can't do this at will just yet. I have been pulled into lucid dreaming by my tulpas a couple times, but it usually happens as randomly as it does for everyone else. This is absolutely something I want to improve in. Constructs - Constructs seem fairly simple, as I can create them at will. The only problem is I can't say for sure whether or not other people can percieve them at all. Servitors - This is separate from constructs because I believe "construct" to be more of a blanket term while "servitor" and "tulpa" are much more specific. I have several servitors for different functions and reasons and some servitors have gained sentience and become tulpas over time. One such case was Vox, a servitor originally created as a wristwatch-esque computer to simply inform me of my body stats like heart rate and temperature and such. Later he was upgraded to look like a probe droid from Star Wars and was given the ability to project holograms and speak with a voice much like C3PO (keeping with the SW theme) and was able to access some short term memories for referrence. His third upgrade gave him the form of a flying Portal core and his functions increased to the leisurely like playing music and projecting videos. His fourth upgrade is when he developed sentience and became a full-fledged tulpa. He now looked and sounded like Sonny from I Robot and would take care of things in the wonderland on his own without conscoius directive on my part. He took part in a war in my head and eventually rebuilt everything that had been destroyed. About 8 months ago, he integrated himself with my mind via its personification as GlaDOS and now enhances my mental abilities and performance while still popping in with advice now and then. As you can see from Vox's story, all tulpas and servitors are constructs, but not all constructs are servitors or tulpas. And in the next part, "Tulpas", you'll also see just how different tulpas are from servitors and constructs. Tulpas - This is one field I'd almost call myself a master of. Almost because We've yet to get any of them imposed even after a year of constant efforts. At the time of this writing, I currently have 3 tulpas. Kass, Krysta, and Venom. Venom I've talked about already in the Sparring page comments. Krysta is the result of Kass having lost her children, twins, and thus editing a tulpa I tried creating as an experiment to make it her own adopted daughter. Kass is a personification of my anima, my feminine side of my subconscious (everyone has either an anima or animus if they are a boy or girl respectively), manifested of her own accord after I'd learned about tulpas and experienced the process of creating one. To date, the most I've had at one time is 6, being Espeon (the first I'd ever made), Vox, Kass, Cyrano (a servitor who gained sentience much like Vox), Krysta, and Venom. Because of events that took place inside my mind, Espeon and Cyrano were killed along with Kass's infant children, and most of my wonderland was destroyed. That's all a whole nother story which can be found on the tulpa.info forums as posted by user NesterBones in the Progress Reports section (a subforum where each user can start a thread as personal blogspace to record their experiences and experiments with tulpas). Anyone who's wondering can compare the events and the concept of the wonderland to the exomental projection ability on this site, but because of my own thoughts and beliefs in certain differences, I don't consider them exactly the same, nor will I list XMP as an ability I know or have experienced. So that's about it. I can't think of anythign else to list that I haven't covered, so this is about where I stand on my own abilities. I would love to get in touch with some of the stronger members here in order to recieve some kind of feedback or confirmation of certain things, and would be totally open to spar with anyone to test/show Venom's combat abilities. I'll answer any questions as best I can and hope to learn as much as possible. Good luck to everyone in their studdies and training. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts